Convincing
by pepper-maroon
Summary: A slightly dark and twisted version of Logan realizing Marie ain't a kid. Total PWP...hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Convincing

**Summary: **A slightly dark and twisted version of Logan realizing Marie _ain't _a kid.

**Warning: **Slightly inspired by the blow-job scene from _Swordfish_ but I have no idea where the rest came from...haha

Also….subject to ramblings…not beta read…all mistakes are my own…don't own jackshit…yadda yadda

* * *

><p>All Logan could see was darkness.<p>

Pitch black darkness.

The weird swirls of nothingness.

The inside of his eyelids.

_Fuck._

He didn't know how he felt about the situation. He couldn't properly assess his circumstances. He growled and dropped his head to his shoulder and tried to push at the dark, scratchy fabric. It was no use. The blindfold was securely tied on and the fabric held steadfast to his eyelids like glue.

Logan tried to move his hands again. The metal chaffed his wrists. He felt it dig into his flesh, leaving his hands utterly useless. This was not a position he let himself get in…_ever_.

Shirtless, blindfolded and handcuffed?

_Come on, he was the fucking Wolverine!_

He couldn't even slide his back up against the chair. His feet were shackled to the chair with the same metal and, rendering him completely incapacitated and at the mercy of his captor.

"Where the hell did you get this?" He spat.

A delicious breath of the forbidden drifted into his nasal cavity. Logan inwardly sighed.

This was not right.

This was all kinds of wrong.

This was fucked up.

_But oh, that nice, soft smell of comfort was so tantalizing._

_Fuck._ He was in no comfortable position.

He was in no comfortable position…until he felt the warmth of a body settle into his lap. Fingers gripped his shoulders. Tresses of hair tickled his chest. Lace covered swell of breasts pressed into his pectorals where he could feel the pebbling nipples. The radiating pubis of a body fit _oh so achingly well_ onto the crotch of his denims.

His cock traitorously headed into dangerous territory.

"A secret, Logan. Now quit struggling and listen to me." She whispered into his ears and this time he growled.

"_Marie_! This is not a fucking game."

"I know, Logan, I know." With that she rolled her hips so much so that his cock complained of the denim confines.

_Oh fuck!_

He could feel her long bare legs on either side of him. Her only shred of decency was the lacy lingerie and his blindfold…and the handcuffs.

She leaned back into his lap so that her nipples weren't crushed against his.

"Repeat after me," she said.

One of her fingers raked against his chest, stopping to twirl the wiry hairs on his pectorals before tracing the lines of his muscles.

He hissed.

He growled.

_Goddamnit_, he bared his razor sharp canines at her.

Marie took a breath. "Marie is not a kid."

"KID—"

A stinging slap on his cheek resounded in the room.

"Repeat it!"

He practically barked at her, and then could do nothing as she slapped the other side of his face.

"Logan, quit making this difficult."

"Difficult? I'm the one who's _fucking strapped_ to a chair and can't see shit!"

She rolled her hips again, cupping his hardening bulge. "Don't say you don't like it."

"I…FUCK!"

Her fingers deftly unbuttoned his jeans. His lowering zipper made a two second sound of impending defeat to his ears.

"Say it, Logan," she purred as she leaned into his ears.

"Kid, stop this. _Please_." Even his inner Wolverine had to admit that his _Please_ came out as something entirely different.

"I guess you are going to make this difficult."

He didn't know what she was planning until he heard the sounds of blades cutting air.

"Snip, snip, Logan. Repeat after me."

Logan growled.

"I wonder how your dick heals," she said cupping his free cock. "You don't think these scissors would do any harm to you? But then again, they're made of the same metal as your handcuffs." She leaned to his face and dragged her luscious lips across his jaw line to his ear, before sticking her tongue out and licking back down the trail.

_She wouldn't!_

_Fuck his cock for being hard as a rock in her hands._

"Is this all for me? Why you've been holding out on me. Silly man," she drawled as stroked him. "Say it and I can make it all better."

_When did her voice get like that? All sugary and sexy…_

Logan sucked in his breath trying to calm himself. He tried to force his penis down.

Her hand wrapped around his cock pulling up suddenly and then…he felt a side of the scissors. The cool metal pressed onto the underside of his penis.

"Marie," he menacingly growled. Maybe now was the time to call for help. Send a telepathic shout out. _Fuck Chuck for accompanying Hank to the D.C. summit. And Jean…damn her powers._ They'd been off ever since she got pregnant. He could still try.

_**Jean? JEAN!**_

_**~What Logan?~ **_Fuck yeah!

_**Something is fucking wrong with Marie. You gotta come now!**_

_**~Nothing is wrong with her. And I can't help you. Scott and I are busy with some of the students.~**_

_**Fuck! Jean, I'm about to lose my dick here!**_

_**~I'm sure you can manage.~ **_She was gone with a laugh.

_FUCKING telepaths!_

How was he going to get out of this one?

Two seconds later, his cock was painfully twisted in Marie's hands.

"Say it," she growled at him.

_Shit._

_Fuck._

_Shit-fuck. _

"You are not a kid, Marie."

"There ya go. It wasn't too bad now was it?"

Her fingers began stroking his treacherous length again. Up and down, her fingers traveled and rolled the head of his cock. He tried to turn himself off, but it wasn't happening.

"Now keep going. You are not my father."

He groaned. "I am not your father."

"You are not my brother."

"I am not your brother."

"Hell…you are more than just a friend to me."

"Hell, I am more than just a friend to you."

He suddenly felt her face come closer.

"Are you trying to play me?"

He didn't answer and turned his head away from her.

She merely leaned in and caught his bottom lip between hers. She nibbled and bit his lip before drawing her head back and releasing his lip in a sucking motion.

"Well?"

"I'm not playing you."

"Good. I wasn't either." With that he heard the scissor blade again and panic spread.

_No way in hell!_

He clenched himself. _When the fuck did she get like this?_

Sucking in his stomach, he tried to force his cock down and throw her off. But the small movement he could make only served to rub his semi rigid cock against her thigh.

That was until he heard the tear of fabric and a draft hit his balls.

"You didn't really think I would cut your dick off, did you?" she taunted. "After all, what would be the fun in that?" She tossed the scissors and he heard the clang as it bounced off a nearby table. But Marie wasn't done…she cupped his balls in her soft hands.

"Marie, I said what you wanted. Now stop this bullshit!"

"Logan, you just said it. I want to make sure you mean it."

"Kid—"

Her hand on his cock reached back up and slapped him again.

"Fuck! Marie, this has gone on long enough. I sat down here like you asked so we could talk. Not for you to use your fucking super strength in pinning me here and cuffing me like a—"

"Oh shut up Logan! Don't say you've never thought of this."

"This is fucked up ki—Marie. It's wrong and I don't know what you're thinking…"

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do with you. The you-in-my-head agrees with me. Now quit thinking about why this is wrong and start thinking about why it's right!"

With that, she removed her hands from his penis and slid down until she was resting on her knees between his legs. She pushed his knees a part a little and rested her forearms on his thighs.

"Hell no! Marie what the fuck?"

"Sugar, I'm gonna show you why _this is right_," she said as she ripped his denims further.

He groaned.

"Don't worry. After tonight, your jeans will be the least of your worries. In fact, you'll probably leave them off for the most part."

He started to rustle his handcuffs, his hands in no position to release his claws.

"I wouldn't move around too much," Marie said. He could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Scott brought those cuffs back for me from the Savage Land. It's vibranium. Stronger than adamantium. Vibrations enough will liquefy other metals."

"Motherfucker! Scooter knows what you've been planning? He agreed to this? I'm gonna kill that motherfucker. I don't care if Jeanie is pregnant. No wonder she wouldn't fucking help!"

Marie tsked. "Logan, everyone's known about this for ages. They just wanted us to hurry up and boink before you popped a blood vessel for staring at me so hard."

"I don't stare at you."

"Sure you don't. Just like Jean doesn't really love Scott."

"Huh? She doesn't?"

"Really, Logan?" She asked sarcastically before beginning to stroke his penis again to rigidity. "Just enjoy the ride."

"Wha—"

He groaned when he felt her hot lips suck on his head. She lapped up the appearing pre-cum and then released his head to the cool air before taking it back into her mouth. As she swirled her tongue around the veiny member, one of her hands drifted to cup his balls.

Just having her hold them was too much. He grunted, his body betraying every thought in his mind about the wrongness of the situation.

She sucked and gently bit his tip before releasing his head. "Does that feel good?"

"I…" _when did he become speechless?_

"Guess you need more convincing."

Logan felt her lips cover his tip again swallowing the dampness before languorously taking more of his length into her mouth. Her velvety tongue created a nice friction as she moved her head trying to taste every inch of his member. Her hair fell forward, tickling the parts of his thighs that were exposed. The top of her head brushed against his pelvis as she sucked every drop from him.

At some point, his hips made a slight movement to begin thrusting himself into her mouth. His mind had long since shut down while his body enjoyed the feel of her mouth. Her fingers were playing with his balls and it was _excruciatingly wonderful_.

She was now taking him harder. Her other hand rubbing the base of his cock furiously while she raked her teeth against his length winning him painfully close to her side.

His body showed his pleasure by allowing moans to escape his vocal cords. Marie laughed at his response and the vibration in her throat brought him closer to the edge.

One last nibble.

One more fingering of his balls.

One more rub against his cock's base…

…and Logan began shuddering his climax.

His cum shot out into the back of her throat, _white, hot, and sticky_. She swallowed and removed her mouth. He felt the remaining cum drip off his tip. She gave a small sigh of satisfaction.

A minute later she slowly sat back in his lap, his semi-hard penis between them as she leaned forward to kiss him.

His mouth opened willingly and tasted himself on her lips. He found her tongue and began dueling with hers. She pulled away gently and he felt her fingers reach behind him and untie the blindfold.

It took a few second for his eyes to adjust to the dim lights in his room. He barely glanced at her clothes on his bed before focusing on Marie's face.

Her flushed face and tousled hair made a whimper want to rise to the surface, but he forced it back down. Her pouty pink lips had a teasing smile and her warm brown eyes showed nothing but mirth…and something else.

Something else that he had never seen…especially towards him.

Marie threw the blindfold behind her and cupped his face.

Her palms felt caressing and soft and he could smell himself on them.

"Convinced?" she moved her shoulders around so that his eyes fell to the lacy black bra that covered only the lower half of her breasts and giving him a teasing view of her nipples. His eyes went lower to his penis between them to her matching panties as she sat on his ripped denim crotch.

"Marie…I don't know what just happened…but I…" _Shit._

He felt so dirty.

Cursed himself for reacting in such a way.

He was nothing but an animal.

_A dirty fucking animal with no control over his body's response._

"Well," she said grabbing the back of his head and leaning in towards him. Her lips were bitingly close before she continued, "guess you need more convincing."

With that she pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips against his again.

Harder.

Rougher.

Almost possessive.

Like she never wanted to let him go.

He was a dirty fucking animal, but _he was the dirty fucking animal that kissed her back_.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<strong>

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**-Pepper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Convincing 2

**Summary: **A slightly dark and twisted version of Logan realizing Marie _ain't _a kid.

**Warning: **Slightly inspired by the blow-job scene from _Swordfish_ but I have no idea where the rest came from...

Also….subject to ramblings…not beta read…all mistakes are my own…don't own jackshit…yadda yadda

* * *

><p>Her fingers moved from the back of his head to his neck. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his neck while he nipped and pulled at her lips.<p>

"Do you know how you make me feel sometimes?" she asked breathlessly pulling back.

He looked into her eyes. Logan suddenly didn't know how to respond to her. She had proven herself to be unpredictable. He never would have guessed that the teenager he picked up would one day cuff him to chair and overpower him.

And she appeared to be far from done….

Marie kissed his face, peppering his whiskery features and licking his lips.

Her fingers, however, slowly tightened around his neck.

"Mar…Marie?"

She merely squeezed and Logan felt his throat beginning to constrict.

"Wha…ga…guh…"

He searched her eyes, but her dark brown pools betrayed nothing.

Her grip tightened and he felt his brain beginning to suffer from the lack of oxygen. He rattled his cuffs against the back of the chair and violently tried to kick, but it only increased the pain.

Marie easily let go and stood up. Logan quickly adjusted to the recirculation of his blood and gasped for air.

"What the fuck was that all about?" his chest was heaving.

She merely went to sit on his bed leaving her legs splayed and readjusted her bra to _unfortunatel_y covering her nipples.

_Fucking A…she just tried to strangle him and he was thinking about her nipples._

"What do you think?"

"Frankly, I have no idea darling." He growled.

"Logan, all I ever wanted was you. Just you. Nothing else. And you hurt me," Marie looked down at her palms as Logan tried to figure out what she said.

"How did I hurt you? I promised I would always take care of you."

"You hurt me by denying us this. There's nothing in this world that is capable of hurting me except you." Marie stood up and sashayed back in front of him.

"No…" Logan shook his head. He would never hurt her. _It was that stupid damn animal inside of him_.

"I know you love me and I feel you watching me, but you hurt me when you come home in the middle of the night after sleeping with some tramp knowing how I feel about you. Gah! And you keep doing that and I keep loving you…and it hurts…I love you so much it hurts….almost to a point where sometimes I can't breathe."

"Marie, I can't he…"

"What? You can't help it? Don't blame the other part of you for that Logan. I know you think I'm this young and innocent girl, but Logan, I'm much more," she put her hands on his chest and slowly scratched down towards his abdomen, "so much more…"

Logan groaned in pain as her super strong fingers scratched to the silver of his adamantium skeleton before his skin knit itself back together.

"That's what it feels like to me Logan. Every time you try to throw me away, trying to justify that I'm a kid and you're an old leecher, you literally scratch my heart out. I know that what we have is so much deeper." Marie tilted his head up to look at her. "I love you. I know you do too. I just want you to stop trying to make this beautiful thing we have go to shit….and to stop hurting me."

"I'm so sor—"

Marie silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Don't say anything yet Logan. Right now, I want to show you…I want you to see why I'm convincing you to let those doubts go. I want you to stop thinking about how fucked up you are. I want you to see me…be with me."

Logan's brain was moving a mile a minute trying to comprehend everything, but her hands were all over him and his body took control.

She tore his denims some more before settling back into his crotch with his penis resting on her thigh. Supporting herself on his shoulders, she gyrated her hips so that his cock rubbed against the material of her panties.

Soon enough, he had an erection pushing against her pubis.

"No, not yet," she whispered and lifted her hips only to lower them while achingly rubbing against the pulsing member.

He had to admit that she was showing an incredible amount of control. He guessed it came with the intense focus she had placed in mastering her skin and all the voices in her head.

She continued to circle her hips rubbing against his throbbing, engorged penis. Every time she lifted her hips he wanted to latch on to them and then devour her breasts.

...but his hands were still securely behind his back.

The next time she rolled her hips, he expertly caught her bra in his teeth and ripped it off to get her pert nipples. He barely got a taste of her creamy flesh, when she grabbed his head up to face her.

"As much as I want you to do that, sugar, I want you to focus on something else." With that she, she moved her hand from his head and trailed it down the planes of his abdomen. Her fingertips drifted across his penis before coming to rest on her own pelvis.

She was watching him and he was watching her hand disappear into her panties giving him only a tiny peek of the patch of hairs encompassing her sex.

His cock continued to rub against the black underwear now stretching to allow her fingers to play with her clit. He watched, enthralled as she started to thrust down on her fingers.

She murmured and let out soft sighs of pleasure, while he watched her panties be pushed downwards giving him a view of her fingering herself... wishing it was his cock.

_Goddamnit._

_This was Marie!_

_But…could he let himself enjoy how good she made him feel?_

He grunted, he growled, and he continued making sounds that were barely recognizable as human.

Marie's other hand on his shoulder was slipping and he wanted to catch her.

To kiss her every time her mouth fell open in pleasure.

To impale her with his cock.

"Marie…uh…let me ….grrr…out…"

"Ahh…not..yet."

He was going to explode soon. Never had it been like this. Sure, he'd gotten sucked off and his cock never felt somewhat decent unless it was in a pussy.

But now…he was gonna cum and hard and he wasn't even in her yet. Just imagining what it would be like inside brought Logan to his edge.

Marie's fingers thrusted one last time and he felt her shudder in her waves of ecstasy. Her hand left the dampness of her panties and she wrapped her hand around his cock bringing Logan to his exploding release.

Again, he came in white, hot shots spilling onto her and trailing down towards her crotch.

She sighed and fell forward onto him spent and breathless. Her chest melded into his so that their stomachs were rubbing against each other and the dampness between them sealed them together.

An immense feeling of wanting to wrap her in his arms overwhelmed him again and he tried to rattle his arms. It only alerted him to the pain he had ignored for the last few minutes.

Marie leaned back and touched his cock again where the last of the moisture was seeping out. She stuck a finger in her mouth and he grunted as his cock began to painfully harden again.

She smacked her lips and her tongue darted out as she offered another finger to Logan.

Logan's mouth immediately fell open and he suckled her finger greedily.

The taste of him and her. The salty taste of him combined with the sweetness of her. It sent a jolt to his mind...faster than Chuck on the neural pager.

Faster than a light switch.

Faster than that Magneto's ass of a son, Quicksilver.

Just him and her.

Together.

That's all she wanted.

_And damn him if he wasn't going to give it to her._

* * *

><p><strong>One more part left! I'm finally getting some time on my hands, so the next few weeks, I'll be back to updating, writing other one-shots (PWPs), and reading.<strong>

**Let me know what you think….but if you're only going to message me about the absurdity of this, don't bother. I already stated it was another version and a PWP in the summary.**

**But other than that, thanks for reading!**

**-Pepper**


End file.
